Juste Toi et Moi, A Parisian Love Story
by greatoakrings
Summary: Sonny and Chad are both nominated for the same Tween Choice Award, and to make matters worse they'll be spending a whole lot of time together in Paris, where sparks appear to be flying! So if things are hotting up, then why is it so cold? ON HIATUS ATM
1. A Rude Awakening

**Disclamer: **

**TEE: Say it!**

**ME: No!**

**TEE: SAY IT!**

**ME: NO!**

**TEE: I mean it Rebecca, if you don't say it, I'll say it for you!**

**ME: I'LL NEVER BACK DOWN!**

**TEE: One…**

**ME: No!**

**TEE: Two…**

**ME: NEVER!**

**TEE: Thr…**

**ME: Okay, okay, I'll say it.**

**I am not in anyway affiliated with Disney corparations and in no way own Sonny With a Chance or any of the charectors therein. Except Chad. He's mine.**

_**Tee hits Becky under table**_

**Fine, fine, he's Disney's too.**

I was sleeping, gently floating through a magical dream world where I made the rules. The stars, they were out for me, glittering in their purple velvet backdrop that melted seamlessly away into the silky, teal waves that were caressing the moonlit beach. My feet sunk slowly into the sand, a day of incessant baking cooled by their soothing ripples. Reams of silver light played across my face, an endless game of ever changing patterns and shapes. Then I felt it - the lightest touch of his skin on mine sent my head spinning to heady heights. I span around in search of his handsome face (which was slowly inching closer and closer to mine), to stare into those deep blue…

Wait a minute - Edward Cullen has golden eyes! A beautiful liquid amber, or molten twenty-four carat… Those aren't his eyes! I don't think that's him at all! In fact, that looks more like…

I awoke in a cold sweat, the image of the guy I'd been arguing with just hours before still imprinted on my retinas. Had Chad really reached the level of irritation that he even annoyed my subconscious? As Chad's rival TV show, it was only natural that he felt threatened by our ever increasing popularity – but it's not even as if our shows are really competing, two different genres, two different audiences, and as for screen time, Condor Studios aren't stupid, they're not exactly going to play their two most popular shows off against each other. Still, Mackenzie Falls aren't used to losing out on awards, and we certainly are strong when it comes to that. Every time we met we couldn't help but clash; raised voices, bruised egos - for some reason he was the one person who could always get to me. I assured myself that this was the reason he had appeared in my dream and blearily reached for my watch. The harshly lit screen hurt my eyes, but when they had adjusted enough for me to decipher the face I was appalled to see that it read 4:30 am. What was Chad doing, waking me from one of my best dreams like that? And at such an unreasonable time, too! I was in half a mind to ring him and complain, but then I remembered that he had not woken me. Well, not exactly anyway.

I figured that as I only had a few hours before I had to be at the studios and I was already awake now, I might as well get up. I began to blunder around, making myself coffee and listening to the radio, getting ready for the morning by shaking the last traces of sleep from the corners of my eyes. I heard the birds wake up, apparently after me. I was dressed and fully made up, and I had two hours to spare before I even had to think about getting to the studio. For a moment I was bored, but then I realised that this is the time that I am constantly complaining I never have any more. I had my 'time to myself' and I had absolutely no idea what to do with it. I scribbled a hurried note for my mother to find when she finally woke up, and headed off for a walk.

My earbuds were gently pulsing in my ears as I wandered through the morning mist that had collected in the park. Taking in the air of outdoors was easy this early in the morning. Plenty of runners had their hoods up – blending perfectly, and they were preoccupied. Everyone else was too sleepy to care that I was on TV, even if they had taken the time to notice me. Glancing up, I noticed one hooded runner was also wearing sunglasses. _Strange_ – I thought. _It's barely light enough to see without shades, let alone with them. _I studied his progression for a little while as I ambled along, and then glanced down to change my music. As I scrolled between Friendly Fires and Finley Quaye something hit me. And not in the metaphorical sense either, but in the actual, real oh-my-gosh-some-guy-actually-just-ran-into-me-and-knocked-me-to-the-ground sense. As his sunglasses clattered to the floor I realised that I knew the deep blue-eyes of the person who was pinning me to the stone cold, dew scattered tarmac all too well.


	2. A Walk in The Park

**Disclaimer: **

**Yes, that's right, I am Walt Disney. I own SWAC. What? He's dead? Ummm….**

**I am in no way affiliated with Disney and do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of it's associated trademarks or characters or shizzle. Y'happy now? **

Chad Dylan Cooper's face was literally two centimeters from mine. I could feel his warm breath cutting through the sharp morning air on my cheeks. I felt his skin on mine. Then I remembered the facts.

It was quarter to six.

In the morning.

And a moron in a tracksuit had just knocked me to the ground.

Jerk.

I tore my eyes from his and used all my strength to push him from me. I stood up, began to brush myself down and angrily complained to Chad.

"Seriously, are you blind? I can't believe you ran into me!" He looked up at me from the ground. Silence reigned. He looked, well, gob smacked, just staring blankly back at me. I waved my hand in front of him. "Hello, earth to Chad, you in there?"

He seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah, um, sorry, guess I wasn't thinking straight." I laughed as he pulled himself up (with the aid of a nearby bench) and shook his head, as if trying to rid it of unwanted thoughts.

"Not a morning person?" I questioned. He shook his head again.

"I need coffee," he said, replacing his shades and roughly grabbing my arm.

"Woah, woah, woah. You just knocked me to the ground and you expect me to come with you? I don't want coffee anyway, I already had some." He slid his shades down his nose to look at me properly.

"You already had some?" I nodded in agreement. "Really Sonny, did you really?"

"Yes, actually, I did." I smugly informed him.

"Ugh, it's to early for this," he said, rolling his eyes. "I don't speak Starbucks, and I'm buying. So walk. Now." He began to pull me behind him. I decided I didn't care enough to argue and caught up, stumbling alongside him.

We reached the coffee shop, Starbucks, a big-branded, globalised corporation that I now avoid. I guess I just got fed up of paying extra for whipped cream. And their tea is shocking. "Are you sure you want to go here?" I asked him. I usually bought coffee from a nice little place just down the street – y'know the sort of place, family run, the staff always remember your name. Chad didn't even answer, just pushed me through the door into the empty shop.

The sullen faced coffee maker (coffee-teer? Master of coffee? Mental note, master of coffee, sketch idea) didn't even look up from her text. Mind you, if I had to work at this time I'd probably be sullen too.

"Ugh, Sonny," Chad's voice brought me abruptly back to earth. "Can you translate 'big, chocolate and mint coffee' into, like, whatever language they speak in here?" he said, gesturing around. "And get yourself something too," he muttered.

I ordered him a Venti Mocha with Peppermint syrup, and myself a frappachino, seeing as I'd already consumed my entire day's caffeine quota. Chad merely grunted that they were to go, paid and passed me mine. He began walking towards the door. I followed.

"So you're going to the meeting at the studios this morning?" Chad asked me.

The studios had called to arrange a meeting, oddly enough for the casts of all the teen shows on the network. I'd guessed it was about the upcoming tween choice awards in Paris. Nominations were being announced that week and Mackenzie Falls had been nominated for best drama every year since it's creation. It'd won four times. "Yeah. Just killing time until it starts." I replied.

"It'll be about the nominations," Chad said. "The studio always finds out early and today will be to let us know what we've got. Strange that you've been invited though; who'd have thought _So Random_ would be nominated for anything?"

I gave him a quenching look.

"I know it may be painful for you to look, but last night's show reached the same amount of viewers as last week's _Mackenzie Falls_. You, my friend, have lost your edge."

"Pfft," Chad scorned. "As if _Mackenzie Falls _could ever lose it's edge. Are you delusional as well as boring in Chuckle City now?" he said, checking his hair in a shop window as we passed.

Ugh, now I remember why I hate him so much. Chad Dylan Cooper, ever superior, superficial and super arrogant.

"If we're so boring why do so many people tune in to our show each week?" I asked him, knowing there was no answer, so I was surprised when he blurted,

"I don't know, maybe because you're cute?"

I stared at him. "Did you just say I was cute?"

He stared back, and snapped out of his little trance. "No, I said the only reason people watch your pitiful show is because they think you are cute."

"You said I was cute."

"Did not." He blushed. BLUSHED.

"Chad Dylan Cooper actually said something nice about a member of _So Random_. I think this is a first. Where was my video camera when I needed it?"

"Yeah well, you ought to memorise it – that's the last complement anyone on your show it going to get in a long time!"

I looked him square in the eyes. We had stopped by the entrance of the studios.

"So you admit that you said I was cute?" I asked him.

Chad's grip on his coffee tightened. "I have to go now," was all he said as he red-facedly shuffled off to his dressing room to change.

**A/N – Dudes, I used the word jerk! I am such a hypocrite to my country! (Here in England we don't say jerk, we say much worse things.) I'm trying to keep the language squeaky clean, so I think moron will be my limit, but if people could suggest ratings etc that would be really helpful – I'm still getting my head around the logistics of this site! And if I'm sounding too melodramatic please could you let me know? I have a habit of doing that =D If you review it'd make my week 3**


	3. A Meeting With Fate

**A/N – Thanks to ****Aboanu for the review, you totally made my week 3! (There was supposed to be a little crocodile signy thing before it, if you know what I mean by that, which made a heart emoticon, but it didn't show up on the actual document for some reason XD). Hee hee, I happy danced when I saw your review, and I will continue to happy dance every time I get one, so review to make me look like a complete gorm!**

**Disclaimer: Hello, I am writing fanfiction because I own SWAC. Yeah, that makes total sense.**

**I am in no way affiliated with Disney inc or Sonny With a Chance and do not own any of the characters, trademarks or anything else along those lines. Also, I haven't really read much fanfiction for SWAC, and when the idea for this was conceived I hadn't read any whatsoever, so any similarities between this and other works of fanfiction are purely coincidental.**

After a quick trip to my dressing room to touch up my make up, my cast mates and I headed off to the meeting. Tawni was yammering on about some guy she'd just met and how ridiculous he was being. Truth be told, I wasn't really listening, which I suppose was quite unsupportive of me. I put the music that was circling around my head on pause (haha, my headpod, I guess!) and began to listen diligently.

"I mean how stupid! I'm totally out of his league!" Ugh, yet another guy foolish enough to fall for someone like Tawni; who only dates people who will look good with her in Tween Weekly, or who will inherit large sums of money. Honestly, when will she go out with someone because she just likes them? "I just can't wait to go to Paris, the shops there are amazing, I've been meaning to go back for ages!" Trust Tawni, we were going to one of the cultural capitals of the world and she wanted to restock her (already bursting) wardrobe. "Maybe I'll meet some hot French boys too, ooh, we could dine under the Parisian sunset! How romantic would that be?" Great, now our time would be restricted to boy stalking. Maybe I'd be able to break free and visit the Louvre for an hour or so.

We arrived at the meeting just in time; they were about to start. The prematurely balding manager in charge of whatever he was in charge of droned on about stocks and figures for a while, before letting us all know that due to _So Random_'s dramatic increase in popularity the studio was now number one for teen programs! Have that, Mackenzie Falls! So Random were the ones who made the studio awesome. Not you. I watched Chad's face fall, along with the faces a couple of the others in his cast. Of course, some of them had switched off at the first mention of our show. Shame, I would've liked to see them squirm.

The dull guy (the one with the stocks and figures) then introduced us to some writer who they'd invited to announce our nominations to us. I'd never heard of him, but he's supposed to be big in screenplay or something. He had obviously just been in town and was cheap to hire, because to a round of unenthusiastic applause he began to nonchalantly reel off the nominations.

"The nominations for Drama are Mackenzie Falls, amongst others you don't seem to care about…" he trailed off as he was drowned out by the cheers of the Mackenzie Falls cast. I found it ridiculous – as if they hadn't been expecting it. "Comedy is So Random, Best Dressed is Tawni Hart…" he carried on with out allowing time for our celebrations.

All I could hear was Tawni screeching "I'm nominated for best dressed! Finally the appreciation I deserve!" I strained to hear what the guy was saying, but she was just too loud. Obviously it was just about the Falls, though, as they exploded into a ruckus of applause and high-fives. I couldn't help but notice one pair of blue eyes glued to mine as I congratulated Tawni. I grimaced at the dirty look they threw at me, and wished I understood why he was always so competitive.

The boring guy walked up to the front of the room again and sternly congratulated us in a way that actually means 'quieten down at once'. "I trust that you all are looking forward to our trip to Paris, the studio have made arrangements for your travel and accommodation and I have been assured that your security is being taken into consideration as being of the utmost importance and will be given priority over all other necessities…" Blah, blah, blah. On and on he droned, about locks and guards and hotels and suites. We were to mixed around, but we would have a whole floor of the hotel to ourselves. That was really all we needed to know. We were just all so exited to get to go to Paris, it was the perfect excuse to practice my French! Plus the awards ceremony would be fun, how often to you get flown out of the country first class to take part in a celebrity event? I was totally living the dream.

I was ecstatic that So Random had been nominated for the comedy category. We had never actually won an award before, and it would mean so much for us to get this, it would mean a lot to the way we were treated, too. Maybe a little more respect from some of the _more established _shows would be nice (*cough*Mackenzie Falls*cough*). And lunch privileges? And perhaps our own personal masseuse?

After the meeting had finished we all dispersed to our own separate rooms. I picked up my scripts and headed off home to tell my mother the good news. Little did I know it'd been announced to the world already, and I hadn't heard the whole picture.

**A/N – Yo yo yiggedy yo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's so short (much like the other two), just I haven't had any free time for ages and now I do, I kind of want to spend some of it dancing to BYOP. Maybe if you review it might be an incentive for me to write some more *hint hint* =D Keep on keeping on, Becky xx**


	4. A Shock To The System

**A/N – OMG – I GOT 3 REVIEWS! =D Am totally exited! I love writing and this is an easy excuse to write fluff. I hope you excuse the poor quality of flow/proofreading, I'm just not that into rewrites :P Remember, I happy dance for every review I get!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned SWAC don't you think the sketches would be good, not just rip off's of Stupid and The Amanda Show?**

**I am in no way affiliated with Disney inc or Sonny With a Chance and do not own any of the characters, trademarks or anything else along those lines. I also am not suggesting that Disney rip of CBBC and Nickelodeon's sketch shows, only that their sketches are pretty diabolical. Kidding. Sorta.**

The sun was shining brightly on the pavements, reflecting against the slowly evaporating puddles. It was a nice day for reading out of doors so I visited the public library and got a couple of books out. I went and sat on a bench in the park to start on the shiny new paperback I'd been meaning to take out for ages, paparazzi don't really follow me around any more. I guess one week or two and the odd public event was all they needed. Still, I put up my hood just incase.

I began to devour (read is an understatement) the book; word by word, paragraph by paragraph, chapter by chapter. I was completely and totally absorbed, as far as I was concerned I was in the middle of a desert with a boy, a girl and a rat, not in a the middle of some park at all. I briefly paused for lunch, grabbing a pasty from the local bakers, before returning back to my spot. After another hour I was surprised to be shaken from my trance by a sharp tap on my shoulder.

"Sonny!" shouted the reporter, roughly thrusting a Dictaphone into my face, disbelieving of her own luck at stumbling across a celebrity on the off chance. "How do you feel about the nominations for the tween choice awards?"

I'd seen this coming. "I'm so glad that So Random have been voted to this level already! Our fans mean so much to us and it means so much that they have supported us in this!" I smiled at her, as sweetly as I could muster.

"And how do you feel about your personal nomination?" she asked. What? What did she mean by that?

"I'm sorry?" was all I could muster.

"Your nomination for best actress or actor in a TV show, how do you feel about it?" WHAT? I missed THAT? HOW? Why had nobody told me?

"Uuuh…" I squeaked. "Still a bit overwhelmed about that one…" She smiled professionally at me, revealing a mouth full of extremely large teeth.

"Well, who wouldn't be? With such stiff competition you must be quite daunted."

I stared at her blankly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper _is _very popular, after all!" ME? Up against CHAD? No wonder he was giving me dirty looks. One part of me was worried about the magazine coverage I knew I would get after being nominated for such a prestigious award, but that part was quickly being drowned out by the chorus in my head (my headpod again, haha!) which was singing; "I GOT NOMINATED, I GOT NOMINATED!" over and over again, and louder and louder each time.

"Well, I'm just so grateful to have made it this far!" I managed to squeeze out. "May the best man or woman win, that's what I always say!"

"So you're not declaring war on Chad?" the lady asked with a false sweetness in her voice. "We hear there is some rivalry between your two shows…" Where do these people get their information? And how come it's always accurate when you don't want it to be, and never is when you do?

I laughed nervously. "Of course not!" I answered. "I can assure you that both Chad and I are working against this so called 'feud' and that we are mature enough not to fight over awards! I mean, it is the public's decision! It honestly feels like five minutes since I was voting, and it really is a dream for me to be able to participate in this event!"

I eventually broke free of her clawed grasp and walked home. When I got there, there were cameras everywhere. The security held them back as I walked upstairs.

Mom was waiting for me, she greeted me in with a huge hug.

"I am so proud of you, honey!" she said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. I couldn't, really. It was unbelievable. MTV had just announced it; I, along with Chad and a couple of other actors, had been nominated for being the best. The BEST. I'd always wanted to act. I'd always dreamed of this moment, and now I was living it. I'd been voted in! People liked me! They actually liked me! Whether I would win or not was irrelevant, all I knew was that I was happy to be exactly where I was right there, in that moment.

I had to call my Dad, I had to skype my grandparents, my phone was buzzing with texts of congratulation from my friends back in Wisconsin. My head was spinning. It was just insane. When I finally fell asleep it felt as if my day had all been a dream, right from the moment I woke up.

**A/N – O HELLO! How be thee? Good? Good! Did you enjoy this little adventure? Why don't you tell the little 'review this chapter' button? I'm sure it'd love to hear all about it! Keep on keeping on, Becky xx**


	5. A Hateful Response

**A/N – I used a British not quite swear word in this, chosen for the fact that jerk didn't quite cut it and it doesn't have to be censored in most stuff ie it's used liberally in Harry Potter. Please excuse it, and bin, because I just can't bring my self to do thatttt…**

**THANK YOU TO MY 6 REVIEWERS! ILY!**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Disney inc or Sonny With a Chance and do not own any of the characters, trademarks or anything else along those lines. *****sob***

I dreamed of Chad again.

I don't understand why he keeps punctuating my dreams like this.

I must just be thinking about the awards.

The awards.

EEK!

I walked out of my room to the smell of the fresh pancakes that my Mom had cooked for me.

"Mom?" I asked. "What's up?" I said with concern in my voice.

"Hey, you're up!" she said. "Why so worried?" I studied her face.

"Because every time you make me pancakes for breakfast it means you have bad news. The last time this happened you told me my cat had died!" Poor Puss. May your soul rest in peace.

"Well, honey, nothing's died."

Phew. I was beginning to worry about the rest of my pets back in Wisconsin. Dad was looking after them for me so anything could have happened (I didn't trust him with animals ever since that incident at the zoo. I'm not sure that lemur ever recovered.)

"What is it then?" I asked her tentatively.

"Just, sit down."

Man, this must be bad.

"Sonny, when I went to the shops to buy milk this morning, I found these." She threw a pile of glossy magazines onto the table. Emblazoned on the cover of the top one was 'SONNY VS CHAD – Who Will Be Victorious?" I figured it was just your average magazine slander, I'd been expecting some press coverage, after all.

"Oh, come on Mom!" I laughed, flicking onto the next magazine. "They're just hyping…" Something caught my eye. "Chad doesn't see Sonny as a threat?"

Mom sat down to face me. "Are you sure you want to read it? I brought them here so you'd at least know what was going on, I could give you a sort of summary if you'd like…"

"You mean you'd sugar coat it?" I looked at her. "I'll read it if that's okay, Mom. I'd like to know the whole picture, I think."

I began to read the article, and boy was I in for a shock.

_When the Tween Choice Award nominations were announced yesterday there was one category that we were particularly holding out for – Best Actor or Actress. Although the Movie award appears to be quite Tridark heavy, the nominees for Best in TV seem to be sizing each other up. After narrowly missing out on the award last year to the ever beautiful Miley, Hollywood's favourite bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper spoke to us in an exclusive interview. Jackie Jones reports._

_Jackie: So Chad, are you hoping for one of those coveted surfboards for your very self this year?  
Chad: I don't know of a single celebrity who isn't. After being in this business for so many years it would be nice to have something to put on my mantelpiece with just my name on it, rather than just the name of the show, y'know? Though I am totally grateful for everything the Falls has brought me, of course! I'm very lucky to have such a supportive team around me._

_Jackie: Aren't you slightly daunted by your competition this year?_

_Chad: Well, I'm so lucky to have such a dedicated fanbase at the Falls, who I'm sure will all vote for me. We're looking at a huge majority!_

_Jackie: What about the newcomer of the group, Sonny Munroe? She has gained huge popularity from almost nowhere!_

_Chad: [Laughs] Well, I really don't think that the so-called 'comedy' they do over at So Random really classifies her as an actress, but if the public believe her to be, then so be it. I really don't see her as much competition, though._

The pratt.

The absolute PRATT.

What makes him think he's so much better?

I was going to ring him.

I was going to ring him at that very moment.

It was ringing.

Ringing.

I hung up.

What? He'd just told the paper that you weren't a real actress, you can at least tell him what you think of him!

I rang him again.

He picked up.

"Yo yo yo, CDC, how you doin'?"

"_I don't really think that the so-called 'comedy' they do over at So Random really classifies her as an actress?"_

"Oh, Sonny…" He sounded affronted.

"Really Chad? Really?"

The line was static.

"Do you want to know what _I _told the papers?" I asked him.

Still no reply.

"I told them that we were both far too mature to fight over an award and I was just happy to be nominated."

I heard something down the fuzzy line, as if he had began to say something, but then thought better of it.

"Obviously I was wrong." I said, my voice cracking before I ended the call.

I threw the phone at the floor with all my strength, where it lay, undented. I sat down on a chair and stared at it for a while.

I didn't know what to do.

Or think.

Or admit to myself that I'd been thinking about our little encounter the previous day a little too much.

Or admit to myself that I'd been thinking about our little encounter the previous day as us going out for coffee.

So I stopped thinking, ate my pancakes and threw all of the magazines into the bin, before getting ready and leaving the house.

**A/N – Will update soon as. Only it's midnight, and I'm camping Wednesday – Friday. Just to let you know. Keep on keeping on, Becky xx**


	6. A Change of Heart

**A/N – Thank you to my 8 reviewers! The move reviews I get the faster I'll update, I promise! Unfortunately, I am going camping on Wednesday, so no internet for Becky :'( I'll be thinking of you as they make me run around a field at 6am. I'll update this weekend for real!**

**Disclaimer: Kudos for knowing already that SWAC isn't owned by some random 15 year old girl living in the sticks.**

In the knowledge of all that was going on I was kind of dreading going into the studio that day. I didn't want to face anyone right then, or listen to people talk about the Falls and pretend not to be hurt, because I was. I don't know what I'd expected from Chad, but I kind of thought we had some sort of unspoken agreement. Yeah, sure, we were always fighting, but we'd never actually been offensive, or meant the insults we'd been saying. Or at least that's what I thought. Maybe he didn't like comedy, I could cope with that, but I never thought he'd be this cruel – what with me being new to the whole business and everything.

The reporters greeted me at my front door, their cameras flashing mercilessly through my darkly tinted shades. I got a cab. I walked into the echoey halls of the studios, passing the security silently. Somewhere along the way I had a thought – why do I care what Chad thinks? Stuff him, I got nominated for the award, I have just as much right to it as him, and even if I don't win people liked me enough to vote me this far! Heck, I'm so lucky right now! And the fact he singled me out probably just means he feels threatened by me!

I entered into the dressing room to an excited squeal from Tawni, who immediately launched herself at me.

"Sonny, when do you want to go dress shopping? I am nominated for best dressed after all, I have a reputation to keep up!" She looked genuinely exited.

"Whenever you're free! I'm looking forward to it!" Although I was surprised to be invited, I was also flattered – obviously Tawni and I were better friends than I gave us credit for.

"Well, we need to get you looking amazing for when we go up to collect that surfboard for comedy!" She was right, So Random was the most popular teen comedy show by far, the award was pretty much spoken for. "And by the look of you right now, that's going to be easier said than done…" I didn't like the way she was looking me up and down. "Still, anything is possible with a credit card and a city full of designers!" I hadn't even thought about the expected dress yet, and we were leaving for France on Friday!

The mood at rehearsal was surprisingly light; I guess I had overlooked the state of euphoria that comes with a nomination for one of these things. We were on top of the world really!

Tawni and I decided to hit the shops right after we were done, so after picking up our stuff we headed towards the double doors. Tawni was talking about which designers were fashionable, and insisted we had to make a pit stop at reception so they could ring ahead and put some things aside for us. While we were hanging around in the cafeteria area we got waylaid by a certain so-called superstar.

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, you can talk, but I can't promise to listen," I answered coldly.

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but, well…" He dwindled out.

"Look, Chad. I don't want your lies." He was staring at the floor, apparently fascinated by his shoes. I looked at him squarely. "I'd just like to thank you."

He looked up sharply, confused at my statement.

"I'm sure the publicity will do me some good, really." I smiled sweetly. "See you in Paris!" I practically sang, just as Tawni waltzed back in.

I enjoyed the feeling of his eyes boring into my back as I walked towards the door. My words had had the desired effect.

"Sonny, wait!" he called behind me.

I slowly turned around to face him.

"Look, I know what I said in those magazines was out of order, and I really didn't mean for it to come out that way." He was still avoiding my gaze.

"I just, guess, I got carried away. A bit of friendly competition is good right?"

I laughed. "Yes Chad, the operative word being _friendly_."

He looked up, I'd touched a nerve there. "I'm really trying here!"

Our eyes locked. "Answer me this Chad, why are you bothering?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. We stayed looking at each other angrily for a moment, before Tawni interrupted.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but we're wasting shopping time here!"

"It's fine, I'm coming, I've been done here for quite a while now." I snapped around and headed for the door. This time he didn't call me back.

**A/N – It means so much that people are reading my stuff, and taking the time to review! Thank you again to the 8 people who have reviewed! I will update as soon as I can! Keep on keeping on, Love Becky xx**


	7. A Dress to Impress

**A/N – ZOMG, I LOVE REVIEWSSSS!**

**I think this is possibly the most amount of people who have EVER commented on ANYTHING I've EVER done EVER!**

**Came back from camping yesterday (twas epic, but slightly disastrous and earwig ridden) and I went to see Eclipse this morning with ****Tee and Biscuits.**** ONE WEEK LEFT OF TERM BEFORE I HAVE MANIC FANFIC FEST! The more reviews I get the quicker I update!**

**Disclaimer: 'tis not mine I'm afraid, 'cept the plot. I don't own the characters, or indeed any words at all of the English language.**

Tawni and I had been around three stores already and tried on more dresses than I could count before she found 'the perfect one.' It was tight bodiced, full skirted and very, very pink.

"I knew it! It's just right!" she declared, twirling in front of the mirror.

I was speechless. I managed to squeeze out a "wow" which apparently sufficed. I just didn't think that this dress quite deserved it's extortionate price tag.

Tawni bought the dress and we moved to the next store. I wandered aimlessly around for a while as she began to pick up various outfits for me. They were all very her, and very, well, not me. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw it, the dress that I would wear for the awards. I just knew it had to be mine.

It was hanging from a mannequin, suspended from the ceiling. It's midnight blue silk flowed like the sea, from a high square neck and high cowl back down through a fitted bodice to a beautifully sleek skirt. I touched it and it rippled like the water of a crystal clear pool.

An assistant sauntered over. "It's rather special, isn't it?" She asked.

I was still fixated on the colours that reflected from the fabric as it moved under the down lighters. "Yeah…" I breathed. I looked at the assistant. "Do you know if there's been interest in this dress for the Tween Choice Awards? Just I want to make sure I'm the only one…" I dwindled out.

"I'm pleased to say that there were only a limited number of these dresses made, and that none of those who have already purchased will be attending the awards. If you like I can make sure the others who show interest in this dress are aware you will be wearing it." She smiled. "If you'd like to make your way to the dressing room I'll have it brought to you there."

When I got to the dressing room Tawni was fussing with various items. "What do you think of this?" She asked, holding up a heavily frilled lacy mini dress in a particularly dusty lilac.

I smiled. "I've actually just found something, I was wondering if you'd let me know what you thought!" She smiled back.

"Yeah sure!" she said, before promptly turning back around to rearrange the many pastel coloured items she had laid out for me. At that moment, the assistant came in with the dress and passed it to me. I thanked her and went into the cubicle to change. The changing rooms at this store were among the fanciest I'd ever seen. Plush carpets muffled the sound of my feet, and expensive wallpaper covered the walls. The dress slid on easily, clinging to my skin. I opened the door, and walked out to meet Tawni. She spun around to present me with yet another lilac dress, but froze mid-word. The hanger clattered to the floor. She was stuck like that for a couple of seconds before pulling herself out of it and uttering the words, "Hey, no fair! I'm supposed to be best dressed!"

My mom also liked the dress. She said it 'could have been made for me.' All I knew was that now I had the dress I was looking forward to Paris an awful lot more. Nothing like a little bit of retail therapy to put you in a good mood! Over dinner we discussed Paris, last month's season finale of So Random and the particularly cold weather we've been having recently. I blame global warming.

The week flew by, what with buying shoes and all that jazz, and soon the paparazzi had left and I had packed. I left for my flight at six in the morning, waving my mother goodbye from the cab, and met the rest of the cast in the VIP waiting room. I ignored Chad's gaze as it followed me over to my friends.

"How much stuff do you need for two days?" I laughed at Tawni.

"Yeah Tawni, what have you got in there, a walrus?" asked Grady.

"Why a walrus?" asked Nico.

"I dunno, I just like walruses!" Grady replied.

Mr Condor's voice drowned them out. "I'm glad you could all make it tonight. I just wanted to congratulate you all on all your awards, and wish you a very successful ceremony!" We all applauded politely. "Now, rest up on the journey, because it's going to be a long one!" He was right, it would take eleven hours. Before the crowd descended back into chatter, he ended with "Sonny and Chad, would you please see me privately for a meeting?" I handed my bags to the security, who were passing them through an x-ray machine, and passed through the scanner to the private room, along with Chad. We sat in silence as we waited for Mr Condor to join us, I looked straight forwards as his eyes flicked sideways towards me. He looked as if he was trying to start a conversation a couple of times, but my stoniness made him uncomfortable, I could tell. I hoped he thought that I was still angry with him, but the truth was that any anger I'd had had ebbed away in my outbursts at him back in the cafeteria, which, to make matters even worse, I felt embarrassed about. All that was left was just how hurt I was, and I really didn't want Chad to find out about that, who knows what he'd think?

When Mr Condor finally came into the room, he was still on the phone. "Well, then sell it!" he shouted down the receiver. "That's not my problem!" he yelled, before forcibly jamming down the end call button. "Sorry about that," he said, sitting down. "Just can't get the staff these days!" He sighed. "Now, you guys, well, you guys are great. Since you got nominated, rerun ratings are sky high. But, as both your shows are currently between seasons we need to keep you in the spotlight for a few more weeks." Well, that made sense. So Random's new season was starting in five weeks, Mackenzie Falls began again in two months. "In short, what I'm going to need is some press coverage, so, we are going to use this 'fued' that Chad has so _helpfully _begun to our advantage." I didn't like where this was going. "After the awards, not depending on who wins, you will have to be photographed together. And I mean a lot; enough to start major rumors and spur potential interviewers on. When we get back to Hollywood, you guys will be seeing a lot more of each other, you understand me?" We answered that we understood him.

Great. Just what I needed – more time with Chad.

"Oh, and Mr Cooper?" Chad looked up. "For future reference, here at Condor Studios we are a united front, that means that we support _everyone_ else in the studios, or risk our jobs, okay?" Chad nodded his understanding sheepishly before Mr Condor began to lead us towards the already boarding plane.

**A/N – Virtual hugs to all reviewers! Sorry about all the shopping in this little adventure, I promise I will update with some proper stuff v. soon! Keep on keeping on, Love Becky xx**


	8. A Flight of a Fight

**A/N – TOMORROW AND SATURDAY MORNING LEFT OF SCHOOL! Then 8 weeks of awesomeness! Expect great thingssss (haha, sort of =D)**

**Disclaimer: *****phone rings* Hey, is that the person reading this? It is? Well then, why on EARTH did you presume I owned SWAC? Seriously dude, get some perspective on the situation!**

**I don't own SWAC, btw. Incase you hadn't gathered.**

We'd been booked in to the first class cabin of the plane, and I was a bit apprehensive as I'd never really flown out of America, let alone such a long hall flight in such a big plane. By the time we got there our reserved seats were all filled with cast and crew, except for two, together. Chad sat down and offered me the seat beside him. As if I had any choice.

"So, are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Are you still an egotistical jerk?" I replied.

"Uhh…" Chad stalled.

"Well," I said decisively. "I don't like what you said about me, and in answer to your question, I haven't forgiven you for it yet. But, as we have to spend some time together, I guess we'll have to put that behind us."

"I'm not happy about that." He stated simply.

"I'm sorry?" I asked him.

"I'm not happy about you pretending to forget about what I said. I was out of order, and I don't deserve to get off scot-free."

"Who said anything about you getting off scot-free?" I smiled. "I told you, I'm not forgetting!"

He laughed. A wonderful laugh.

"Revenge, Sonny Munroe style! I'd like to see that!" He turned to face me as the plane shuddered into the air. "What exactly were you planning on doing to me?" His eyes flashed, mischievously.

"Well, first I thought I'd go for a simple classic," I explained jokingly. "I thought maybe simple strangulation with your own intestines would suffice, but…" He was laughing again. I carried on. "I decided that homicide would be a bit light, so I considered attacking you exactly where it would hurt."

He grinned. "Where's that?"

"I considered putting depilatory cream in your hair conditioner." He winced through his laughter.

"You have a cruel mind, Munroe!"

I put on a theatrical sigh. "Yeah, it's too bad I never got around to it…" I lowered my voice. "Or did I?"

"You wouldn't…" He acted shocked, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"You better watch yourself Cooper," I said, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "You'll get your comeuppance. Someday soon, whether it's me or karma who gets you first!"

"So you believe in karma, yet you considered murder? That makes no sense!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't make the rules! I just know someone will get you sometime soon."

"Yeah, whatever." He looked away, still smiling. He laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He laughed again.

"No, seriously, what?" I was interested now.

"I just can't believe they want us to pretend to date. It's so messed up." He looked straight at me.

"I'm not sure it's dating _exactly._ I think we just have to hang around together for a bit, get photographed holding hands or something, and then do exclusives saying that we're 'just good friends.'" I added airquotes to the last part. He smiled to himself again.

"This is getting annoying! What now?" I laughed at him.

"Oh, nothing." He said once again.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh," I half laughed. "I give up." I passed him my bag of mints. He took one and passed it back.

"So, you ever been to Paris before?" he asked me.

"No, this is my first time! I'm hoping to stop by the Louvre and Notre Dame whilst we're there, but there might not be time, we have a very tight schedule to follow."

He nodded. "Yeah, the Louvre is great. You're not fussed about the Eiffel Tower then?"

I shook my head. "Nah, not a huge fan of heights." He laughed.

"Aww, you should come with me! I've never actually been up it, and now you and I are supposed to be dating and all I could protect you…"

I cut him off. "We're not going to have to pretend to be dating until we get back to Hollywood, remember? No big rush."

"Oh. Right. Yeah." He replied. For some reason he looked slightly put out. Snapping back into form he joked, "Not _scared_ are we?"

"Oh no," I replied. "Just, what with you being such a h_igh brow actor_ and all I'd worry that you'd get up there you would be pushed over the side by either crazed fans or haters."

"Just got my best interests at heart then have y… _hey, _was that a snide remark at my acting skills?"

I laughed back at him. "No, of course not! Would I do that to you?" I looked towards him in a joking, but meaningful stare.

"I guess I deserved that." He muttered.

"Do you know the hotel we're staying at?" I asked, guessing Chad had stayed at a fair few, having been an actor and regular jetsetter for so long.

"Yeah, it's a good one, right in the centre of the action."

"And drama, I suppose?"

"Of course! Couldn't be without my fair share of drama no matter where I go!"

I rolled my eyes. "All the drama, all the time."

"Heck to the yeah." He replied, smiling to himself. He turned to face me. "Ever been to France before?"

"No," I answered. "What's it really like?"

We talked for two hours. We liked the same music, and shared the same taste in movies. Glancing over his shoulder I could see clouds, we were high above the earth, soaring gracefully through the air towards one of the world's cultural capitals. Maybe, just maybe, hanging out with Chad wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N – I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS! SERIOUSLY! If you liked it or hated it, please let me know why so I can improve! Thanks so much for taking the time! Keep on keeping on, Love Becky xx**


	9. A Safe Arrival

**A/N – IT'S SUMMER! Sorry this took me so long, have had beginning of holiday 'do something productive' fever. And slept in a tent to celebrate a friend's birthday. And had writers block :(**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NUFFINK EXEPT THE WORD ORDER, INNIT.**

I was swimming through a deep blue ocean, shadows passing over me, cool on my skin, warmed by the sun-heated water. The inky darkness stroked my body as I rushed through the depths. Fish swam alongside me, even they looked peaceful. I was happy.

"Sonny," I heard a voice. "Sonny," it repeated through the water.

_Not right now, _I thought. _I like this dream._

"Sonny!" This time the voice cut through my dream, pulling me out of the water and back into my seat, whereupon I found myself in a rather unusual situation.

Chad Dylan Cooper had his arms around me.

Truth be told he was asleep and unaware of what he was doing, but still – a lot of my friends would kill to be in this position. This exact position, in which I had my head on his shoulder and he had one arm around my waist and his other hand entangled in my hair.

I heard it again and almost jumped out of my skin._ Oh my gosh._ _Chad just said my name in his sleep._

I hastily separated myself from him and began to straighten my clothes and hair. I looked around. Tawni and Zora were both asleep, as were most of the other members of the studio, either that or they had their overhead lights on and were reading. Outside it was dark. I checked my watch, we were about halfway there.

I turned my personal light on and got my book out. I had read about two pages before I glanced over at the still asleep Chad. His shirt was untucked, flapping loosely, and his ever perfect hair was mussed out of shape. He actually looked quite cute.

_Quite cute? What's gotten into you Sonny? _I asked myself. _You hate him, remember?_

Did I remember? I mean, I knew I was _supposed _to hate him, but I really couldn't for the life of me remember why. I mean, there was this stupid feud, but we both thought it was ridiculous and it had never really bothered me that much. Then there was the stuff he'd said to those reporters, but he seemed genuinely sorry about all of that now. He really seemed to regret it, and although I'd said I hadn't forgiven him, I think we both knew I had. So that left the fact that he was stuck up and full of himself, which I hadn't seen much evidence of on this particular trip.

He stirred, turning over slightly. I went back to my book.

After about half an hour, he awoke. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at me.

"Hi," he croaked.

"Hi," I smiled back, almost laughing at him.

"What?" he asked, shaking himself awake. I just passed him my mirror.

He had a real bed-head, his hair product was causing his blond mop to stick out at gravity defying angles. He smiled back and casually raked his fingers through it. It bounced right back. I laughed under my breath, quietly so as not to wake the others.

"Yeah, like you can talk," he whispered, as he reached out and gently ran his fingers through my thoroughly tangled curls.

I pulled away and went back to my book, with his hand still lingering at the ends of my hair. Feeling his fingers brushing my neck, I looked over at him, eying him strangely, trying to figure out what was up with him. He looked away sharply, withdrawing his hand as he did.

"Did you have a nice dream?" I asked him, not looking up.

"Umm… yeah." He said, sleepily.

"You talk in your sleep, you know." I told him.

His head shot around. "I do not!" He would have shouted, had we not been whispering.

"How do you know? You were asleep!" I replied.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Well, it was mostly unintelligible, but you did spill _all_ of your deepest, darkest secrets."

He just looked at me. "No, seriously, what did I say?"

"Nothing much." I lied. "Don't worry about it."

They began to play an in-flight film, which we both watched, and before long we were approaching Paris.

"Gosh, I haven't been to Paris for so long!" he said, looking out of the window.

"First time in Europe!" I said. "I am so syked!"

He looked over at me. "You've never been to Europe before?"

I shook my head. "No, but I've always wanted to, I mean, I want to do a full tour someday, go to Spain and England and other places, y'know?"

Chad chuckled. "Just make sure you go to Wales. It's the best."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

The first thing I noticed about France was that it was raining. Heavily. And I had no umbrella. We practically ran into the airport. I was in Paris! PARIS! Land of romance and style. Home of artists and sophisticates alike! And absolutely nothing was going to ruin my trip.

**A/N – THANKYOU FOR READING AND SORRY IT WAS SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT! I think I might need a beta, cos my vocab seems to be so repetitive. Ugh. I'll write some more soon, and I promise it won't be so soppy/dull/short. Keep on keeping on, Love Becky xx**


	10. A Feeling of Emptiness

**A/N – I'm so sorry! I've been on a film making course, meeting new people and having lots of fun, but also being creatively focused on that and neglecting this! Please feel free to guilt trip/hate mail me into writing!**

**Disclaimer: *****loudspeaker* **_**This is a reader announcement, Rebecca would like to inform you that she does not own Sonny with a Chance. That's Rebecca does NOT own Sonny with a Chance. Thank you, and enjoy reading *beep***_

I dislike fuss. You know what I mean, people fussing around you, swarming like bees to honey. I find it suffocating. That's what this morning was. Make up artists, uninterested in my attempted French conversation, asked me coldly to hold still as they painted layer upon layer of powdery cream over every inch of my face. I felt that if I smiled it would crack and fall into my hands like two halves of a mask. Tawni, however, thrives under these circumstances. She adores having the undivided attention of a perfect stranger, even if they appear to have no intention of responding to, or even acknowledge her constant babble.

"So I said to her, _'This face doesn't even need makeup,' _and she said…"

It was never ending, and it soon became white noise to my internal monologue. It'd been a long flight.

That morning we had a press conference until ten, and then we were free to visit Paris as we wished. I listed and relisted the things I wanted to do, fitting them into time slots, then shifting them around. There was no way on earth I would be able to do everything.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, five minute call!" crackled an amplified voice, cutting through my thoughts.

I should have known that they would want to speak to me and Chad together, and what with the media coverage it would get, I was not surprised that the studios had allowed it.

I stood up, and said goodbye to Tawni, who was too busy talking to notice, and bid farewell to the make up artist (in French, of course) who ignored me. My footsteps echoed through the halls as I walked towards the set. Before I got any further than halfway, I felt a hand close around my wrist, before a strong arm quickly pulled me by the waist into the dark cover of a store cupboard.

"Chad, what…" he cut me off.

"Look, we need to talk." He began. His arms were still around my waist.

"Yeah, I know. We need to plan what we're going to say in this interview."

He seemed to not understand for a second. "What?" He asked, distractedly. "Oh, oh yeah. The interview."

I was suddenly all too aware of just how close we were standing. I pulled away, and his grip loosened.

"So we'll say actually what you said in the papers was a continuation of a joke we have going, and we're actually really good friends."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll say it got way out of proportion and I never meant it to sound like it did." I could only see the outline of his face, so I couldn't tell, but he sounded upset about something.

"Alrighty then. Can we get out of this cupboard now? Just there's a mop sticking into my back, and it's kind of uncomfortable…"

"Yeah, yeah sure." He opened the door and bright light illuminated his face. He looked put out for some reason.

"It'll be over before we know it." I assured him.

And it was.

Before we could go anywhere, we of course had to watch the interview back, to make sure the companies were both satisfied. Subtitles in both English and French flashed up at the bottom of the screen.

_Interviewer: So, there's been word of something of a scandal between you two, we hear some things have been said…_

_Sonny: [laughs] Oh, that! Well, we've had this thing going for a while, it's become a bit of a running joke._

_Chad: Yes, we play up to the supposed 'rivalry' between our shows. I never meant for it to be taken so seriously!_

_Interviewer: [to Sonny] So when you heard the news, how did you feel?_

_Sonny: I was quite amused really! I mean, I knew it had been meant light heartedly so I was surprised how it all got blown out of perspective like that! It's the first time I've had to worry about paparazzi though. I'm really new to this whole business so I'm still a bit overwhelmed by it. I'm just grateful people who didn't know the whole story supported me!_

_Interviewer: So Chad, can we just clarify that you value Sonny's acting skills?_

_Chad: Of course! Condor Studios have a real eye for talent, as you can tell! [laughs]_

_Interviewer: So you two are friends then?_

_Sonny: Of course! We see each other all the time, how can we not be?_

It seemed to fit the bill. I was free to visit Paris as I wished. In the end, I finished up on my own, moping around the Louvre. Don't get me wrong, the art was beautiful, but I felt a little, I don't know, underappreciated? That might sound stupid from someone who's just been nominated for a Teen Choice Award, but I was in the knowledge that Chad really didn't consider me as a real actress, just that he felt bad for saying it to the entire world, and that Tawni couldn't give a toss about whether I was there or not. America and my friends and family suddenly felt a long way away, and I was glad that we'd be leaving for home at four in the morning after the awards.

**A/N – I ADORE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Thank you all of you, ****especially ****iLoveRomance2O1O**** and ****Aboanu!**** Virtual hugs are heading your way! Keep on keeping on, Love Becky xx**


	11. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N – ****DARLINGS.**

**I am trying to write this chapter, and am wearing my thinking glasses and all. I feel indebted to my reviewers (I LOVE YOU ALL!) and feel I must get to know you all a bit better! What are your names? How old are you, and are there any guys out there, or are we all girlies (stereotypically into romances =D)? Where are you from?**

**My name is Becky, I am 16 in less than a month now (!) and I am a girl, who is just entering her fifth year of high school (year 11). I live in England, and am currently doing film school during my holiday, because I want to work in the film industry. It is pretty awesome tbf. NOW YOU! **

**Disclaimer: Wotcha, Guvna! Becky don't own nuffink here, but don't 'choo go after 'er! She don't mean no 'arm!**

I was in hell. Hell, I tell you. I'd been listening to Tawni talk incessantly about herself for the past hour and a half, and now I was seated opposite her, thoroughly fed up by her constant whining. The company dinner was a compulsory tradition, where the nominees were congratulated, and required to feel generally awkward and everyone else was required to feel generally jealous. We were in some private function suite of some ridiculously fancy restaurant and I have never felt more out of place. I wore a deep purple dress (the colour, not the band) that was cinched in at the waist before dramatically sweeping out into a voluminous skirt, ending at mid-calf. My mother had chosen it. It felt unnaturally stiff, as if it was a sculpture, not a piece of clothing, and I felt uncomfortable in it.

I was sat at the corner of the table, with Chad opposite to me, a guy off Mackenzie Falls next to me, and Tawni next to Chad. Mr Condor had obviously had enough of the whole Sonny/Chad thing and wanted us as far away from him as possible, which had been achieved, as he was at the opposite side of the table completely. I could hear his booming voice over the mumbling of the actors and crew even from there; all those near him were laughing convincingly at his not-quite jokes. The starters arrived and I turned to the guy next to me, hoping to start some polite conversation with someone new, but realised that his eyes were firmly fixed on something. I followed his gaze straight to Tawni. He looked like just her type, muscled, good looking, famous and rich. I interrupted Tawni's one-man conversation to introduce him to her.

"Tawni, you know Trevor, right?" I asked her. She seemed to be surprised to realise that I was actually there at all.

"Uh, we haven't really met…"

He was over like a flash. "Pleased to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work." I felt my jaw drop. A guy on Mackenzie Falls actually admitted to liking So Random! I glanced over at Chad, who looked a mixture of betrayed, shocked and handsome. Wait, no! Not handsome! I didn't mean that! My head said irritated and my mouth said handsome! How does that work?

"I'd like to say the same of yours, but I am afraid I am fairly unfamiliar with it." Tawni replied coldly.

I smirked. So Random - 1, Mackenzie Falls – 0.

"Well," Trevor replied. "I'd be happy to show you around the set some day, if you have a moment free from your _busy _schedule." I couldn't work out if that was a burn or a flirt. "In fact I'd be _more _than happy." Flirt. Definitely a flirt.

"Well, maybe some day, _if_ you get a new haircut then I _might_ not be so ashamed to be seen with you." She was teasing him, flirting right back. Good grief, what is happening to the world?

Whilst Tawni and Trevor continued to be sickeningly flirty, even regressing into some of the cheesiest chat up lines I've ever heard, Chad and I were quiet.

When the main course of lobster came, he asked me how I was. I said I was fine. Tawni was telling Trevor all about herself. She'd finally found someone to listen to her. At least I was off the hook.

"So, what have you been up to since we got here?" I asked Chad.

"Not much, I guess. I met up with a couple of friends who I haven't seen in a while, and that's about it really." He told me, flashing a smile in my direction. "What about you?"

"I spent yesterday at the Louvre, had a walk around, that's all." I replied. "It's a beautiful city."

"Yeah, it is." He said. "You been to the Eiffel Tower yet?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet." I answered. "Why?"

"Well…" Chad was cut off by the chinking of a spoon against a glass.

Mr Condor stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast," he boomed. "To the nominees!" We rose our glasses and his words echoed around the room.

Chad continued, after downing his drink. "So, I never congratulated you on your nomination, Munroe."

I choked out a laugh. "I was under the impression that I wasn't going to get one, Cooper."

He pulled a face. "Well, actually, that wasn't one. I was just stating the fact that I actually haven't issued one."

I laughed. "Lest I forget, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." He glanced down. "But you did good, Sonny. This is just your first year, y'know?"

I smiled. "What is it that you want Cooper? You're never this nice!"

He laughed. "No, no, no. There's nothing that I want. Except maybe…" He paused, looking away from me. I raised an eyebrow and scanned his face. He seemed to change his mind before decisively saying, "maybe the rest of that lobster." I smiled, pushing my plate towards him.

Tawni's high pitched giggles cut through my thoughts. It was so weird that my cast-mate and supposed friend was irritating me far more than my work rival and supposed enemy. In fact, if Chad wasn't being so friendly all of a sudden this evening would have been unbearable.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you have been on your best behavior this whole trip, that either means that you have something to gain, or something to hide." I looked him straight in the eyes. "So which is it?"

He smirked. "Oh, that's easy, CDC is always on the gain! For instance, if I was being mean to you, you would've never parted with leftover lobster."

I looked at him. "That's funny, but seriously, don't give up your day job."

"Yeah," he sighed. "People would miss the greatest actor of our generation."

I sighed back. "Yeah, that Zac Efron is such a nice guy and all!"

It was his turn to stare daggers. "You're funny. Ever considered a career in comedy?"

"Every day, Cooper." I said, taking another sip of my drink. "Every single day."

After the meal had ended, we headed back to the hotel. It had a beautiful lobby, circular and domineering, with a magnificent chandelier filling the space with rainbows and light. The marble twisted into two regal staircases, leading around the edges of the hall to a set of doors. The doors were mirrored exactly below, leading to ballrooms, we were told. We were lead up to our rooms, where our bags awaited us. When a maid opened the door to my room and I first stumbled in, my heart almost stopped beating.

It was beautiful.

The sun was setting over Paris, allowing golden light to flood in through the french doors that lead out onto the balcony. A deep, wine red chaise lounge swept across the floor, mirroring the luxurious four-poster bed that commandeered my attention. Their gold accents glinted. Thanking the maid graciously, I turned towards the balcony, and stepped outside. Paris was wonderful, I wouldn't change this for the world.

I can't tell you how long I stood there, staring toward the Parisian horizon whilst bathed in golden light, before a knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. Thinking that it was probably Tawni, coming over to gush all about Trevor, I tore my eyes away and reluctantly headed to the door. I opened it. I looked down the plush corridor both ways. There was no-one there. Looking down, I noticed something. Flowers. A bouquet of flowers, purple and white roses. They were lovely. I searched them for a card, but to no avail. Looks like I have a secret admirer! In Paris! How exiting!

**A/N – Did you like it? Do you hate me for not updating sooner? LET ME KNOW! Keep on keeping on, Love Becky xx**


	12. A Makeover Story

**A/N – ****ZOMG! A NEW CHAPTER! HOORAH AND HUZZAH!**

**So, exiting news, I TURNED SIXTEEN! YAY!**

**And for those who wondered, the title means 'Just You and I'.**

**Disclaimer: Oi oi. I know it's been a while, but in that time I have not, I repeat NOT bought the rights to SWAC, nor did I receive them for my birthday – I actually got an iPod =D**

The morning was quiet, lunch was low key, and the afternoon was slow. The studios had hired stylists to help us with accessorising, and make up artists and hairdressers to make sure we looked as good as was expected. Tawni and I walked in together, to find all the girls of Mackenzie Falls already there. There were quite a lot of us, I could see why we had to start so early now. We all sat down in the salon that had been closed especially for us, the seats were arranged in a circle, with spaces for the stylists, or 'style consultants' to quote their id badges.

"Well, darlings," an incredibly camp, British-sounding guy. "Are you ready to get gorgeous?"

I hated the circle. It reminded me of those awful team building exorcises at school, you know the ones, 'getting-to-know-you-tell-your-partner-an-interesting-fact-about-yourself' exorcises. My stylist was an over-enthused peroxide blonde, who was wearing so much fake tan I was fairly sure that she must regularly spritz herself with water to stop it drying out and crumbling off. She was very American, and very bubbly.

"Oh my gosh, I adore your look!" she practically _oozed_. "You're so quirky and unique!" Was she saying I looked odd, or just indie? I glanced down at my scruffy Ramones t-shirt, beat up jeans and waistcoat. "And I totally need a hat like that!" I do love my trilby.

"Thank you," I replied. "It's my favourite."

She laughed forcibly. "Shall we take a look at this dress, then? Then we can make some decisions about styling."

I picked up the plastic cover and followed to crowd to the dressing room. Tawni was twirling and twirling in her very fuchsia dress in front of the British guy, who looked as if he was about to explode with delight. Portlyn of Mackenzie Falls was sporting a black halter neck number and was in deep discussion with a stylist about shoes. I pulled the newly altered dress over my head – I was still totally in love with it. It was more than a bit amazing.

When I emerged the blonde girl stared blankly at me for a couple of seconds, before stating "You just made my job a whole lot easier."

It was impossible to wear a necklace with the dress, so we settled for a pair of sleek, silver drop earrings and a matching silver chain around my wrist. Most of my hair was clipped into an equally sleek barrette, leaving a few curls near my face to cascade onto my collarbone. I changed back in order for the blonde girl to instruct the hair and makeup artists on _exactly _what she wanted (which happened to be very exact indeed) and then, feeling like a million dollars, I was escorted back to the hotel in order for everyone to regroup and change completely.

I met up with Tawni, and we went up to her room for a while. "That guy seemed to really like that dress!" I said.

She sighed. "He said I had brilliant taste."

"It's quite a dress." And that it was. It was possibly the most attention grabbing dress I'd ever seen, in possibly the strongest shade of pink.

"I've always known I was a style queen, just now people are starting to recognise that!" I smiled.

"So what is up with you and Trevor?" I teased. "You two seemed to be getting along well at dinner yesterday!"

"Yeah, well," she sighed. "He's quite hot, I'll admit – but I think I'd have to _really _like him to start fraternising with the enemy on a permanent basis. He's from the falls, after all!"

"Yeah, but I think the old feud is pretty much dead now, really." I laughed. "We all think it's pretty stupid."

She just looked at me. "Who is 'we'? You and Chad?"

"Pfft!" I snorted. "What is 'me and Chad'? Since when have we ever been grouped together, as, like, an entity? I mean, we're barely even friends and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she cut me off. "I've heard it all before. But just, be careful about him, 'kay? There's a reason they call him Hollywood's bad boy."

Wait, was Tawni actually giving me advice? And did she actually think that there was something going on between me and Chad? As if.

"There is definitely nothing going on between me and Chad, Tawni."

"Huh!" She half choked, half laughed. "Tell me that in a week!"

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "He's going to make a move at some point, Sonny. Don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you!" What way he looks at me? Does he look at me in a 'way'? I have noticed he… no. NO. No I haven't. He can't have been. She's totally barking mad.

"He doesn't look at me in a 'way'."

"You just keep on telling yourself that, love." She replied smugly.

Stark raving bonkers. Should have 24 hour supervision and a personal psychiatrist.

There was a knock on the door, and Tawni jumped up immediately. "Yay! Room service!" she screamed, running the length of her vast room to the door.

It swung open to reveal not a delivery guy, but a teenage drama star.

"Aww, you're not pizza!" Tawni whined. "Sonny!" she yelled. "Loverboy's here to propose to you!"

"I have absolutely no idea who you mean!" I yelled back, pretending I couldn't see his perfect reflection in the mirror… wait! I meant I could see his reflection perfectly, not that his reflection was perfect! What is with me recently?

"Ugh," Chad muttered. "Could you just ask Sonny to meet me in the hall downstairs? Condor wants us to arrive together."

Tawni looked him up and down. "I'm sure that can be arranged," she practically sang, before slamming the door in Chad's face.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" He yelled behind the wood.

"SORRY, BUT I HATE YOU!" she yelled back. Swinging back over to my side of the room she sat down to face me. "And you said that he didn't look at you in a way!"

**A/N – I LOVE reviews, they make me feel special! Just putting that out there, keep on keeping on, Love Becky xx**


	13. A Journey into the Unknown

**A/N OH MY DAYS. I got a bunch of lovely, lovely reviews on my last chapter! I could actually cry, you guys LIKED IT! WOO! I've worked out that we are OVER HALFWAY THROUGH! YAY! If it works out as planned they'll be 9 more chapters including this =D Sorry for the lack of Channy-ness yet (my friend ****Tee and Biscuits ****wanted them to get together right away) but this is the way I always pictured it. I'm stupid like that :P**

**I'm actually in a caravan in Northumbria right now. I haven't been uploading because it's my exam year, and my parents have banned computers in bedrooms, so I get roughly three hours more sleep a night, but upload less.**

**And btw, I got a iPod classic! 160GB of pure, black awesomeness =D**

**OH, AND I MIGHT BE GOING TO PARIS FOR REALS. It'd be the first time since I was like, ten!**

**Disclaimer: Have you heard of this show, Sonny With a Chance? They totally ripped off my story!**

**Kidding. Only the plot is mine =D**

I was finally ready. 5661 miles and a day of being painted on and I was there, finally, standing majestically at the top of the stairs. I began to descend them, careful not to trip on the length of iridescent midnight blue silk by my feet. As I reached the foot of the marble I noticed a figure turn around. He'd been gazing far too long to be considered polite, that was for sure. I walked towards the crowd of people in eveningwear. The figure was none other than the man I was to be sharing a limo with, Chad Dylan Cooper, who, though I hate to say it, did look quite handsome in a tux. His gaze was incessant, unnerving even. I reached a hand to my face.

"Have I got something on my face?" I asked tentatively.

"No," he whispered. "You look perfect." My insides turned. I'm sure he didn't mean that as it'd sounded. I turned away slightly to face everyone else.

"Thanks." I said, awkwardly. "You look rather dashing yourself."

Wait a second, wait! Did he just take my hand? He did? Is that a good thing?

_Cool it, Sonny, _part of me thought. _It's a publicity thing, right?_ But the rest of me knew that there were definitely no paparazzi there.

Chad pulled me through the crowd and out onto the street, where a limo awaited us.

"So, how are you?" I asked him as we drove off.

"Well, you know, a little nervous about the awards, but other than that I'm good!" he said.

"Well at least you can relax about Mackenzie Falls, you guys are pretty much guaranteed a win, right?"

He let out a long whistle. "It is kind of implied," he bashfully smirked. "But you never know, always time to shake things up!"

I smiled. "Talking of shaking things up, did you get that album in the end?"

He laughed. "Well, it's a funny story actually, because I tried to, I actually went into a store and bought a CD, which I've never really done…"

"You've never bought a CD?" I asked, eyes wide. I'd spent most of my childhood going from record store to record store. Anyway, what had happened, was he'd gone into the store, picked up an album, taken it home expecting the scrappy guitars and retro inspired vocals of 'The Shake' and had actually bought an electro-pop album by a German band called 'Shake'. Perhaps there really was something to be said for his acting skills, because his recollection actually had me in stitches.

His arm slipped around my waist. He was totally casual about it, but I couldn't help but notice his grip slowly begin to tighten, pulling me closer to him. I slid across the leather seat, inching myself away from him.

_He doesn't like you, _I told myself. _It's for the cameras._ For some reason I felt disappointed by this. _You just like the idea of the fame that comes with Hollywood's bad-boy. _My brain told me. _You like the glitz, not the guy. _Though I was rationalising, this didn't really seem that rational. I was never in this for the fame, and I despised fuss and glitz. These would all be bad things! So why did this, whatever 'this' was, feel so right?

"Let's make a pact." I said, breaking the pregnant silence.

"A pact?" He questioned.

"I'm from _So Random._ We like pacts."

"Okay…" He replied.

"Right. We promise to never speak of this night to each other, no matter what the outcome may be."

He looked up. "What's the deal with tonight?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh…" he said as realised what he'd said. "No, I know it's the awards and all, I was just wondering why the whole taboo idea came about."

I sighed. "Well," I began. "There's a two in five chance of one of us winning over the other. That's pretty likely when you factor in the fact we're the two favourites. I think talking about the awards could mess up the whole 'camera friends' thing so I figure we should just… not talk about it."

"And if someone else wins…" he began.

"Well, then we'll both just silently fume." He laughed.

"You'd fume?"

I screwed my face up in thought. "Scratch that." I replied. "You'll just silently fume, and I'll watch." He laughed again.

"Okay then. Pact sealed. After midnight, we say not a word."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "_'We say not a word'_? That is what I call a seriously scrambled sentence!"

"Ah," he nodded in appreciation. "Nice use of alliteration."

I raised my hands. "Well, I do try."

He took a deep breath. "You do look really nice tonight."

"A compliment from the great Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm truly honoured, mark my words, this'll be in my memoirs!"

He rolled his eyes. "Nah, I mean it. You really do." His eyes met mine, sincerity shining through the shocking blue.

I blinked it away and slumped back into the seat. "Well, I'm sure you don't need _me_ to tell _you _just how nice you look, it'll be all over Tween weekly anyhoo..." I joked.

"But you do agree I look nice!" he joked back.

"Pshh," I rolled my eyes.

"You do really!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes again, but smiled this time.

We arrived to flashing lights, and a sea of reporters, obviously they hit the jackpot with Chad and I. We stayed close, and he put his hand on my shoulder at one point. The carpet flew past in a blur of red, and soon I was seated and primed for an evening of polite clapping.

**A/N – I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WISH I COULD UPDATE MORE OFTEN, keep on keeping on, Love Becky xx**


	14. An Unexpected Result

**A/N I'd like to suggest you listen to a few songs whilst this chapter takes place. Make a playlist on we7 or summat =D**

**French Navy / Camera Obscura**

**Teenage Kicks / Nouvelle Vague**

**Pur Que L'amour Me Quitte / Camille**

**And if you're a really slow reader:**

**Piazza, New York Catcher / Belle & Sebastian**

**These are what I listen to as I write this sort of stuff, not all my music has a French theme, but I am definitely going to Paris next spring, so watch this space!**

**I adore your comments, and I love you all =D**

**I DON'T OWN SWAC, KAY?**

"I can't believe I didn't win!" Tawni practically sobbed, as she slumped down into one of the stylish leather seats. The club selected for the Tween Choice Award after party. The party, it had to be said, was nothing if not stylish. Flashing lights reflected off polished black granite and sleek brushed steel ran in lines along the walls of the high-end bar. Over the harmonies of chic French music the sophisticated chatter of high society socialites merged with the ever-dulcet tones of the glitterati.

"I mean, I'm so the best dressed. I'm like, _way,_ better dressed than that Taylor girl!" She eyed the silver gilded trophy in my hand. "I _deserve _one of those trophies!" she whined, picking up a glass.

Trevor sat down next to me. "Oh, don't worry, after the day they give all the cast their own version! Mr Condor will sort it."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet. He has it now. Look at him, with his freshly pressed suit, pocketing our trophy!"

Trevor snorted. "He has ours too."

Tawni's eyes squared on him. "He has your _sixth, _too."

Nico wandered over towards us, sitting down next to me, he thrust a drink roughly at me. "Here," he grumbled. "Have this."

"Thanks…" I said. "That was… nice of you."

He took a long sip of his drink. "It was for _her," _he gestured wildly around, "but she'd already got one. I figured I'd broke the ice, y'know? But, after about ten minutes of her just staring at me as I introduced myself I realised she didn't understand." He sighed. "She's French."

I smiled into my glass so Nico couldn't see.

"I just can't believe it! I was so sure I'd win! I had my speech all planned out…" As Tawni droned on, and Trevor pretended to care because he fancied her, and Nico scanned the room for girls to impress, my mind drifted back to the moment my name was called. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. Mom had already text me, she saw it live on TV, and in some ways I think it was more real to her than me; I was wrapped up in a whirlwind of booming voices and live performances, the light of the camera flash still burning upon my retinas. Sparkly dresses whizzed past, light reflecting off their shiny sequins like mirror balls. Satin swished, I stood up. The lights were flashing in time with my heart. I closed my eyes to the colours, wishing I could only close my ears to the beat of the blood that was quickly rushing to my head…

The next thing I knew was that I had fallen. My eyes flicked open, and slowly came into focus. A small crowd had gathered around me, and right in the middle was Tawni. "Thank God you caught her!" she said to the dark shadow behind me. I sat up, grasping my forehead.

"Are you okay?" asked a seemingly concerned stranger.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I murmured.

"I'll take her out for some air," said a familiar voice from behind me. I began to pull myself up (with the aid of the coffee table) when a hand firmly grasped mine, helping me to my feet. I felt Chad's arm around my waist, pulling me towards the door. Glancing back, I saw that Tawni held my trophy, almost triumphantly.

The crowd dissolved and in its place appeared the tall, ornate gates of a park. Chad pulled me through the entrance and led me to a bench. Long shadows were cast from the street lamps, the image of the metal work of the gates partially obscured his face.

"Are you alright, now?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "You would've come down pretty hard if I hadn't caught you. There were no cameras, though, so you're safe." My head was still spinning.

I smiled up at him. "You caught me?" He looked away, bashfully. "Well that was awfully chivalrous of you."

He smiled, a glimpse of his normal self appearing. "Expect no less!" he winked.

I looked around. The moon was full, bathing the park in a white mist. He did look rather handsome, in his tux, in a park in Paris at night.

"I wouldn't." I smiled, not looking at him. I sighed. "I suppose we ought to get back."

He seemed to be considering this. "We could," he said. "Or we could blow this joint and go somewhere."

"Where?" I laughed.

Chad appeared to be thinking. "Oh, just somewhere else. I could make a call…"

And within the hour, I was at the top of the Eiffel Tower overlooking Paris, with Chad.

"I can't believe you arranged all this! The tower isn't even open to the public at this time, how'd you pull this one off?"

He looked down at me, pleased with himself. "I told you, I know people. Besides, I figured I ought to do something to redeem myself, even just a little."

"Well it's working!" I laughed. "This is immense!" Looking out over the sea of glittering city lights that seemed to stretch on endlessly was, indeed, immense. I followed them around, to where they were punctuated by the Seine, then over to the left bank and back to Chad's face. He was looking straight at me, a strange sort of half smile on his face. It spread into a grin, as he looked away.

"Y'know, people never tell it to me how it is. Not like you, anyway." Confused, I looked up at him. He was gazing out over Paris, smiling to himself. "The thing is, you tell it to me straight. You don't trash me because you hate me, or hate my movie or what I stand for or whatever, and you don't let me get away with anything I shouldn't. Some people do, y'know? Just 'cos I'm famous. And that's wrong." He was faltering on his sentences – like he was having trouble saying them.

I turned towards him. "You don't have to…" I began.

He cut me off. "No, I do. You get me, Sonny, and you don't take any rubbish from me either. It may be as annoying as hell, but it's right, and it's you."

"Yeah, well," I smiled. "I'm good at being annoying."

"There. I said it." He began to swivel, and I thought for a moment that he was turning away from me, but he span full circle, removing his jacket as he went. He swung it over my shoulders, lessening the space between us. "You did well, Sonny. You deserved that award."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "No doubt your trophy cabinet could use a break, anyways." He laughed lightly. "And thank you. I'm sorry I've been giving you such a hard time recently."

"I deserved it." He stated.

"No, no you didn't. Not all of it. I was just wound up, okay?

"It's absolutely fine. Fantastic, infact. Shows we're friends that we can argue."

This confused me. "Nice logic there…"

He began to back track. "We argue, we get over it. Like friends. When you're just an acquaintance of someone you don't argue, because you spend the whole conversation 'catching up'." I smirked a little.

"Still not sure I get you," I said, shaking my head. "Thank you, for the jacket, by the way."

"Oh it's no problem." He looked cold.

"You look cold…" I began.

He smiled, "Seriously Sonny, I'd rather you wore it."

"But it seems silly that you're cold when you actually brought a jacket."

He shook his head whilst smiling. "No, it's fine – I'm fine! Not even slightly cold." He shivered.

"You are _so_ cold. I feel cruel – you should take the jacket back…"

He grabbed my hand. "It's fine!"

I began to insist, but he cut me off.

"Firstly, it's quite a mild night to begin with, and secondly this is a very warm shirt. Now, it may not look thick but…" As I was listening to him something caught my eye. His watch. I grabbed his wrist and brought it closer to my face so I could see it better. He kept talking.

"And I actually insisted it was warm for this very reason."

"Chad…" I began.

"I thought that someone my be in need of an extra layer…"

"Chad…"

"…of course I wasn't presumptuous, but I did hope it would be you.

"Chad, it's two!"

He looked down, bemused. I continued. "Our flight leaves in exactly half an hour."

**A/N BONJOUR CHUMS AND CHUMETTES! Have you missed me? I've missed you.**

**Now this is important. There are two ways we could go. The one more chapter way, or the five more chapter way. And I'm going to need some mega persuading to do either, so please, please, please review, and then I have an excuse to do this instead of the many things (including revision for mocks) I should be doing. ****Please help me pick!:**

**One more chapter ending in a happy, nice ending sometime in the next month (and possibly a half)**

**Roughly five more chapters containing strife, some Parisien jollities and some sophistication ending in a nice, happy ending – probably quite a while ahead.**

**I need to know the consensus pretty soon so I can begin writing (I write in dribs and drabs =D) but you're reviews are the best part of the job. I think next year once this is done I'll write a fairy tale **

**Have a happy Christmas, if you're into that, and a lovely winter if you're not!**

**Keep on keeping on, Becky xx**

**y xx**


	15. An Unfortunate Argument

**A/N Hey, I'm back again! A (very) short chapter this time, but it seemed like a good place to end. I'm taking the five chapter route (may actually be six) but I'm doing my darndest to get them written. I attempted to end it early, but it felt cut short, so here you have it in full, enjoy!**

**Ps, did anyone listen to the music in the last chapter? I'd like to know what you thought :)**

**Disclaimer: I watched a new SWAC today. It brought me right back to when I watched it. But I've never owned it. I will, one day, when I rule the universe, of course.**

"I can't believe you!" He screamed. "You distracted me! We would have been perfectly on time!" We were running through the streets of Paris, trying frantically to flag down a taxi.

"Me?" I screamed back. "What did I do? _You_ brought me here, I wasn't supposed to keep track of time!" Cars rushed past, none of them slowing down.

"Well, look at you, Miss Perfect! You're never wrong, are you? You just can't accept anything might actually be your fault." That was it.

"Chad, I just fainted, for heavens sake! And I'm expected to sort everything?" His jaw clenched.

"D'you know what? I don't know why I even bother." He spat.

"Well, I don't know why you bother either!" I retorted.

We sat in the cab in silence.

It was too late. After Chad had paid the taxi driver there was no way we would make it in time. By the time we got through customs the plane had flown, and with it, our luggage.

There were no more flights for two days.

I was wearing six inch heels.

I was not best pleased.

We sat against a wall, on cold, metal chairs that were fixed to the wall. A far off announcement over a crackly intercom resonated through the long, white halls. Home felt far away.

"Look…" Chad began, his voice filled with remorse.

"I don't want to hear it Chad." I cut in. "I don't want to hear that you're sorry, or your excuses and lies."

"Hey…" he began, facing me sharply.

"I never know where I stand with you." I began, pain beginning to leak into my voice. "You buy me coffee, then publically slag me off, and suddenly you're sorry, and turn on the charm. Then you tell me all this nice stuff, and suddenly turn back. Well, I don't doubt you can be as nice as anything, because you're an actor. It's you're job, you pretend to be someone you're not." Tears began to fall down my face.

"I do not 'pretend' to be someone I'm not, and I'm sorry I'm angry but..." The tears were falling thick and fast, now.

"No buts, Chad. I don't even care."

"You don't even care that we're stuck here?" he shouted.

"I care about my friends, my family, my life. I don't care about being stuck in the place I've dreamed about going to since I was a kid." We were both standing, facing each other. I made to walk away.

"What about me?" he stated plainly, his eyes bright with the faintest traces of tears.

"I certainly don't care about some douche who's been trying to string me along." He grabbed my wrist as I attempted to walk away, and when I turned, I was far too close to him. There was practically no space between us.

"Stringing you along? Is that what you think I've been doing?" His voice stung with hurt, his eyes glistened with tears. I did that. That was _my _doing. The knowledge of that was a harpoon through my soul.

"You're playing some game with me, Chad. I don't know what it is, but it's a game, and it's messing me up inside."

"Messing you up…?" his voice was soft, his tone was questioning, but I couldn't bear his searching eyes anymore. I pulled my hand from his and tore my gaze away. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I began to walk.

"Where are you going?" he called after me, almost desperately.

"Someplace else." I replied, not looking back. "Anyplace else." I muttered under my breath.

**A/N Hope that was okay, I'll keep writing, you keep reading and we can all keep on keeping on, Becky xx**


	16. An Eventful Evening

**A/N Hello, I'm afraid that after this chapter the story will be on hiatus until after my exams are over, but I hope you'll enjoy this for now**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns SWAC, not me. If I did own it it would be a turbulent ride indeed, as you can probably tell.**

I dragged myself through the rain, silent tears burning down my face, mixing with raindrops and foundation and running over my chin. I knew he was behind me, and he could have caught up, he was easily faster than me in my dazed state, but he didn't, and I didn't look back. I was soaked to the skin by now, freezing cold and moving too fast to care. I just stared blearily forwards, the cars becoming streaks of coloured light, the shops illuminating one side of my face, becoming flashes as I passed them. The rain became heavier and heavier, and then colder and colder, until it was hail. The icy spheres fell upon me so hard I could feel them bruising the skin on my shoulders, inky purple against the original icy white. My feet carried my forward until I was past a burly doorman (whom, if he had noticed me, gave no sign) and through a giant rotating door until I was dripping onto the marble floor of the hotel's lobby. I lent over the counter and asked in the best French I could muster if I could possibly extend my room lease another two days. The outcome was barely coherent, but the immaculately groomed woman behind the desk appeared to understand me enough to lead me to some seats. A bedraggled Chad must have followed me, but I did my best to avoid looking at him, or even thinking about him. Infact, my thoughts had been almost completely replaced by an intolerable drumming, akin to the hail that had previously hammered on my skull. I sank deep into the soft, leather seat, my eyes following the man deployed to clear up the trail of water I had traipsed inside, but my mind leaped about, thinking of the rain, and the hail, and how to explain myself in French.

A voice cut through my thoughts. "Excusez-moi, mais est ce monsieur avec vous, mademoiselle?" asked a smartly dressed man. I quickly translated, shaking my head. "Is that man with you, miss?" he had said.

"Non… I mean… Oui… Je ne sais pas." I settled on, merely glancing at Chad, I indeed did not know if we were together. I didn't even know if I wanted us to be together. Actually, that was a lie, I wanted to have someone to be with, to console me, a shoulder to cry on – I wanted us to be together, but I hadn't even admitted it to myself. The fiery anger that had previously consumed me had been quenched by the storm, and in its place were the ashes of my feelings – it was as if a big, empty space had appeared inside me. This emptiness was nothing if not lonely.

I looked down at my sodden shoes, my designer dress was saturated with water. I brought my hands up to my face, wiping the tears from under my eyes, and when I brought them back down they were covered in violent black streaks of eye makeup. I almost smiled at the state I must look, and the obsurdity of the whole situation.

The lady with the immaculate hair returned, smiling sweetly, but in an exceptionally forced way. "Miss Monroe, I am afraid we are unable to extend your first room at this time," she chirped in her French accent. "But we have been able to provide a joint suite with two rooms and living space for yourself and your gentleman friend for the next two nights, if you so wish."

My brain froze. "Isn't there any way we could get two separate…" She was already shaking her head.

"I am afraid this is all we have available at this time. We could book you in to our sister hotel in Gare de Nord if you would prefer…"

"I would prefer that." I said, definitely, knowing that Chad was listening to every word I said. Gare de Nord was a taxi journey away, away from here and away from him.

"As you wish. If you provide credit card details now we can book your taxi and have everything ready for your arrival…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I began, searching for my purse.

My purse.

I hadn't seen my purse since we got out of that taxi…

I was so screwed.

"God, I don't believe it…" I muttered to myself, frantically searching around in vain.

"Is there a problem, Miss Monroe?" the woman inquired, polite yet icy.

"Yeah…" I began, before I was cut off by the unmistakable sound of…

"I will be taking care of the suite tonight, Madame. We will be residing here."

Chad.

"Is there any service here with which we could get new clothing?" he asked. I didn't look at him. The woman had brightened up considerably since he had started talking.

"I'm afraid we are unable to provide such a service at this time, but we can send you bathrobes and have your present clothing laundered before morning, if you so wish. In fact, we can also provide nightwear."

He smiled. I knew it, though I didn't see. "That would be ideal."

"I will have someone show you to your suite immediately. Shortly after you reach your room, someone will arrive with hot beverages and they will also be able to collect your clothing to be laundered." Even though I was still feeling dazed, I couldn't help but be impressed – this sort of service at a quarter to two? I guess that's 'luxury' for you. "The pool opens at three am and the gym at four. Breakfast is served in the second ballroom between five and half past eight. I hope you enjoy your stay here very much."

A smartly dressed young man in a sharp suit and a crisp white shirt ushered up in to an elevator with double glass doors and an attendant. _Twenty four hours a day._ I thought to myself. _I wonder how many different people do that job each week._

When we walked into the room all I noticed was just how utterly huge it was. It was just so… _big._ White walls were mirrored in the fluffy white rugs that covered the shiny, wooden floors. Three leather sofas were positioned around a glass coffee table, and a plasma screen television hung on the wall. Navy and white cushions were scattered all over the sofas, and when I walked into my personal room the bedspread and wall hangings were all navy and white as well. The first thing I did was climb straight into the room's en suite shower, and then out into a floaty nightdress and fluffy white bathrobe, both embroidered with the hotel's emblem. Whilst tightly plaiting my hair over my shoulder I considered just staying in my room – hiding out until morning, but I figured I'd have to face Chad at some point, so I left my plait untied and picked up my drenched dress. I walked out of the room, sent my dress to the laundry, and poured myself a cup of tea, still avoiding his gaze, even though he was sat opposite to me.

"So, what? You're not even going to look at me now?" He sounded indignant, but his voice stung with hurt.

I glanced at him, briefly, then immediately tore my eyes away. (How could a guy still look hot whilst wearing a pair of hotel pyjamas?) "I don't know what you want me to do, Chad." I replied.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"And say what?"

He sighed. "I already apologised, you know I didn't mean…"

"I know. And I'm sorry too. I should be the one apologising,, not you. I said some really hurtful things, and…"

He cut me off. "Nah, nah, I get where you're coming from now. I guess I just needed… to think… I've been sending out some pretty…"

"Mixed signals." We both said together. We both smirked and my eyes finally met his. They seemed full of anxiety.

"You look tired." He finally said.

"No, I'm fine. I don't much feel like going to bed right now."

He shrugged. "Wanna hit the pool?"

I laughed. "Chad, it's two forty five!" I exclaimed.

"It opens in fifteen minutes…" he was trying to make it sound enticing.

"I have no swim suit!" I exclaimed again, thinkimg he was joking.

"They gave me two pairs of pyjamas in different sizes, did they so the same to you?"

So that's how I ended up swimming in a deserted, half lit pool in the basement of a luxury hotel in the middle of Paris, France at three am with Chad Dylan Cooper.

**A/N If you want to, add me on twitter on ohellobecky, I'll keep writing, you keep reading and we can all keep on keeping on, Becky xx**


End file.
